The present invention relates to a stabilizing and weighing device for articles of different shapes and sizes.
After tails have been cut off from cod fillets, the loin and belly flap remain. The belly flap is removed, and it would be desirable to cut the loins into chunks and grade them automatically at high speed. However, the chunks are of varying shapes and sizes and they tend to wobble about so that it is impossible to achieve an accurate weight at the high speed required. We have now devised a method of stabilizing and weighing the chunks so that a more accurate weight can be obtained which enables the chunks to be graded at high speed.